


DJ, Play That Song

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actress Reader, Dancing Tom, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Mutual Pining, but there is no music, just dance with the man, just fluff, wrap party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Filming has finally wrapped and the wrap party is in full swing.  But you are in no mood to celebrate.  Tom invites you to dance but no music is playing.  Can he work his magic on both the DJ and you?





	DJ, Play That Song

The wrap party was starting to wind down as the hours passed by. Food was eaten and drinks served. Your co-star Tom was more than a little tipsy as he navigated his way through the crowds of cast and crew. You sat on a couch in a dark corner of the club, social gatherings were not your thing. Ironic for an actor whose profession required or rather demanded a spotlight of your life. Tom spotted you out of the corner of his eye and made a beeline for your hideaway.

“Why are you hiding in the dark, Y/N?”

“Oh you know me, hate the lights and the crowds and cameras.”

Tom chuckled. The two of you became fast friends on set and though you only first met during this project, it was like the two of you knew each other for years. It was the running joke among the cast and crew the two of you were secretly dating well before the project and had kept it under wraps all this time.

God, I wish. you thought to yourself every time someone asked you about Tom. He was the ideal man. A perfect gentleman and hotter than hell to boot. Despite your attempts at flirting, Tom seemed content with a platonic relationship. So here you were, sitting on a couch, pining away for a man who saw you as a friend only.

“Well, if that is the case, darling, you have picked the wrong profession. Now I suggest you get up, mingle like you mean it, and accompany me to the dance floor.” Without another word, Tom grabbed your arm and dragged you across the club to the dance floor. Tom made space through the crowd hovering around the edges and began to enthusiastically dance. You saw Tom dance before but it was truly a sight to behold. Arms and legs going everywhere. He danced with the freedom of a man without a care. And the hips, those hips were mesmerizing and before long, you found yourself staring. 

“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to come dance with me? C’mon it’ll be fun!” Tom beckoned you.

You rolled your eyes.

“I would but there is no music.” you responded as you gestured to the DJ starting to pack up his things on the stage by the floor. 

Tom came in closer.

“We can dance without music.”

“Maybe you can, Fred Astaire but I need to hear music to dance.”

Tom looked up at you with a glint in your eye.

“If I get him to play the music again, will you dance with me for say…four dances?”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Deal.”

Tom smiled and rushed off to stop the DJ. You giggled at Tom’s heated conversation with the man. You saw him gesturing wildly and pointing at you several times. After several minutes, the DJ relented and went back to his station.

“Ladies and gentleman, we have a special request I play two more songs for you tonight. So these go out to Y/N, just dance with the man.”

You laughed and blushed as Tom came towards you, arm extended. You took his hand and with a flourish he twirled you onto the floor. The DJ played a hip hop and before long you were bouncing and flailing with Tom. You were not the most talented dancer but it didn’t matter when you saw the look of joy on Tom’s face. This moment was bliss. The song ended, and you turned to leave but Tom grabbed you by the wrist.

“You owe me one more dance.” 

With a snap, Tom yanked you into his arms just as the slow ballad began to play. Tom’s hands slid to the small of your back and pulled you close. You leaned against his body and smelled in his scent. You wanted to remember this forever. You wanted the moment to never end. Without even knowing, tears fell from your eyes thinking this may be the last time you see Tom.

“Darling, why are you crying?”

“I just get emotional at wrap parties. I am going to miss the people.”

“including me?”

“Everyone except you,” you noted with laugh, trying to cover your embarrassment.

“It doesn’t have to end, you know. We can still talk and see each other.”

You looked up at him confused.

“But aren’t leaving for England?”

“Not for a few days. And I would very much like to see you again before I do leave.”

You smiled.

“Sure. We could grab coffee or lunch tomorrow or the next…”

“…I was thinking dinner tomorrow,” Tom interrupted.

“Okay. I am sure I can arrange that. I just need to…”

“..and breakfast the next morning.”

“Well I am not really a morning person, but I could meet you at a diner some…”

“…at my apartment,” Tom finished staring into your eyes. His gaze piercing down to your soul.

It took a moment for what he was saying to sink in.

“Are you asking me out?”

Tom brushed some hair off your cheek and you felt a shock go through your spine.

“Yes.”

“And to stay the night?”

“Only if you are interested. If not, we can just stick to dinner.”

“Um…yeah…I’m interested.”

“Good,” Tom said with a smile as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on your lips. It gave the promise of more to come in the following days.

“Because I love breakfast in bed,” Tom continued with a glint in his eyes as he dragged you off to a dark corner of the club to “talk” more about your date and plans to come.


End file.
